In oil or gas operations, hydraulic fracturing systems may be used to fracture one or more subterranean formations by conveying pressurized hydraulic fracturing fluid to one or more wellbores traversing the subterranean formation(s), the wellbore(s) each having a wellhead located at the surface termination thereof. These hydraulic fracturing systems require temporary surface lines, valves, and manifolds (collectively referred to as “frac iron”) to deliver the hydraulic fracturing fluid from mixing and pumping equipment to one or more fracturing trees connected to the respective wellhead(s). For example, a fracturing manifold may be used to communicate the hydraulic fracturing fluid to multiple fracturing trees. In addition, a pressurization manifold may be used to communicate the hydraulic fracturing fluid to the fracturing manifold from multiple hydraulic fracturing pumps. Many hydraulic fracturing systems utilize conventional frac iron connected to, from, or between: each of the various components of the fracturing manifold, the pressurization manifold and the fracturing manifold, each of the various components of the pressurization manifold, and/or each of the fracturing trees and the fracturing manifold. This conventional frac iron is overly complex and creates a multitude of issues at the work site including, but not limited to, excessive setup time and labor costs, limited adjustability, safety risks associated with potential leak points, and decreased pumping efficiency. In extreme cases, conventional frac iron may decrease the effectiveness of fracturing operations, thereby presenting a problem for operators dealing with challenges such as, for example, continuous duty operations, harsh downhole environments, and multiple extended-reach lateral wells, among others. Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus, system, or method to address one or more of the foregoing issues, and/or one or more other issues.